phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Phineas Flynn/Specials
Phineas Flynn, also known as Dinner Bell by Buford, is a boy in the Flynn-Fletcher family. He is the son of Linda Flynn and stepson of Lawrence Fletcher. He is one of three children of the Flynn-Fletcher household, with a disapproving older sister Candace and a stepbrother from Lawrence's side of the family under the alias of Ferb. He shares a strong bond with the family pet, a platypus they named Perry but remains unaware of his vague double life as a covert agent. An incurable optimist, Phineas constantly looks on the brighter side of things. He is as well extremely smart, creative, and persistent, able to endeavor in immensely large projects and activities with the help of his stepbrother. His hospitality is a driving force behind many of his plans. Read the full page... "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation! title card with credits.png DualTobaganRide.png Phineas'Dream.png PhineasPuttingUpChrisstmasLights.png Christmas train.png The Christmas Feeling.jpg Santa thinks we're naughty.jpg It'sAllMyFault.png ItWasAllADream.png OrNot.png WhereDidWeGoWrong2.png I can't accept this.jpg Santa'sNotComingToDanville.png Boo, no Christmas.png PhineasAtXmas.jpg PhineasPilotsSled.png Greeting Grandpa in the jet.png Christmas accomplished.png MerryChristmasPhineas.png Christmas morning.jpg Someone'sEatingTheCookies.png Dancing, Peanuts style.jpg Phineas and Ferb making snow angels.png "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" SBTY3.jpg SBTY4.jpg|"It's become self-aware!" We got a visual gag going on here.jpg |The "You're Watching Television!" slide. SBTY7.jpg|"Thank you!" SBTY8.jpg|Phineas flips through Ferb's log. SBTY9.jpg|"Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!" SBTY18.jpg|Their parents leave. SBTY22.jpg|"So, Phineas, what'cha doing..." Oh wow that is weird.JPG|The Statue of Liberty SBTY.JPG|"Behold! The Amazing Sun Beater-3000!" Weirder.JPG|The Discus Thrower You bet us.JPG|"You bet us?" Baby Phineas and Buford.JPG|Little Buford stealing Little Phineas's bike 20100806-4.jpg Summer-Belongs-To-You-1.jpg It may sound far-fetched, this thing we've got planned.jpg We're Flying Around the World.JPG|"We're flying around the world to make the longest day of summer ever!" Team Phineas Shows Off Their Plane.jpg|The kids show off their rocket-plane Longest Summer of All Time.JPG|Preparing for take off Phineas and Ferb SBTY.JPG|"Ladies and Gentlemen, Tokyo Japan." Racing Against Time.JPG|Racing against time Unforeseen Mishap Number One.jpg|Unforeseen Mishap Number One (Landing without wheels) Phineas and Ferb are Caramelldansen.jpg|Phineas and Ferb in Caramelldansen Leaving Tokyo.JPG|Leaving Tokyo PnF Goodbye Tokyo.JPG|Goodbye Tokyo Vanessa Joins the Ride.JPG|Vanessa joins for the ride. Klimpaloon walks by.JPG Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella dancing with Uncle Sabu.JPG|Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella dancing with Uncle Sabu Team Phineas with Uncle Sabu.jpg|The kids with Uncle Sabu Let's start the plane.JPG|"I think we might want to start the plane." GangGoesBouncing.jpg|The gang goes bouncing around the world! Checking GPS SBTY.JPG|Ferb checking the GPS Phineas and Isabella dancing.jpg|Phineas and Isabella Dance Phineas Playing Accordion.jpg|Phineas on accordion and Ferb on tuba. Enjoying their bouncing around the world.JPG|Enjoying the ride. 5327350541_2dae33b9a6_m.jpg 5327350893_e125609a37_m.jpg File:Depressed in the City of Love.jpg|Isabella singing in the City of Love DC5E2516BA5CB1FC548F7A_Large.jpg Painter.jpg|The painter paints Phineas and Isabella Phineas says so what happened to Candace.jpg|Isabella and Phineas ISABELLA!.JPG|"ISABELLA!" You missed it Clay Aiken and Chaka Khan?!.JPG|"What?! You missed Clay Aiken and Chaka Khan?!" Summer Belongs to Everyone.JPG|"Summer doesn't belong to me, it belongs to everyone!" You got on this plane.JPG|"You got on this plane." We Believe in You.JPG|"And We Believe in You" Phineas, Ferb, Isabella SBTY.JPG|Phineas Ferb and Isabella Team Phineas Rafting Through Venice.jpg|The kids raft through Venice. Rocket Surfing.JPG|Rocket Surfing Nothing we can do to get off of this.jpg 631340 1296434436833 full.jpg|Phineas is sad. Sad Phineas and Isabella.jpg|Phineas gives up You're not gonna enjoy the sunset.jpg Phineas and Isabella hugging.jpg|Phineas and Isabella hug. Isabella in trance.jpg PnF with Palm Trees.jpg|Phineas and Ferb connecting two palm trees Slingshot Plane.JPG|The paper plane taking off Get on the Trike.jpg|Phineas yells "Get on the Trike!" PnF Bikes.JPG|Phineas Ferb and the gang Flying their bikes over the unfinished sidewalk Candace Hugging PnF.jpg|Candace hugging her brothers. Now the sun has set on this.jpg Another extraordinary day.jpg Tell me what'cha wanna do today.jpg If we have heart, we'll make it.jpg All we need is a place to start.jpg Yes we can dream it.jpg Phineas from SBTY.jpg Phineas dancing to SBTY.JPG Before the sun goes down.JPG There's a lot that you can do.jpg There's a world of possibilities outside your door.jpg Phineas and Isabella sings the chorus.jpg I traveled halfway 'round the world.jpg Phineas and Candace singing SBTY.JPG As just a nuisance and a bother.jpg And you came through, we made it.jpg Life is full of music.jpg Phineas singing Summer Belongs to You.JPG Everyone singing SBTY.JPG Phineas and Ferb singing SBTY 2.JPG Whatever you want to do, you make the rules.jpg Phineas and Isabella jumping and singing.jpg SBTY Closing Cast Shot.jpg Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella SBTY.JPG "A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas" Phineas and Ferb Holiday special.jpg PhineasChristmas.png PnF-FamilyChristmas5.jpg PnF-FamilyChristmas3.jpg Perry's still not here.JPG Isabella understands.JPG Kelly Clarkson in PnF Family Christmas.jpg PnF-Kelly Clarkson.jpg Image002.png Let it Snow 01.jpg Let it Snow 02.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 225).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 226).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 227).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 228).jpg We wish you a merry christmas 02.jpg We wish you a merry christmas 03.jpg We wish you a merry christmas 04.jpg We wish you a merry christmas 06.jpg We wish you a merry christmas 09.jpg We wish you a merry christmas 10.jpg We wish you a merry christmas 11.jpg We wish you a merry christmas 12.jpg We wish you a merry christmas 13.jpg We wish you a merry christmas 14.jpg We wish you a merry christmas 16.jpg We wish you a merry christmas 33.jpg "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel" Mission Marvel title card.jpg Surfing Asteroids.jpg Phineas Isabella holding hands in space.jpg Heroes at the door.jpg Phineas and Ferb-Mission-Marvel 2.jpg 520ad3918369a.jpg 1373048682000-128907-0051.jpg The gang's all here.jpg Candace geeks out.jpg Candace after hitting the red button too quickly.jpg Candace what did you do.jpg Phineas starting to get mad at candace.jpg Phineas having revoked candace's shed card.jpg 1174729 419904821452971 436967663 n.png Something's gone wrong.jpg The heroes getting their powers back.jpg The gang watching the fight.jpg The gang watching the hulk and thor bounce one of the villians between them.jpg Phineas handing candace her repaired s.h.e.d. card back.jpg Candace telling phineas she is going to bust them now.jpg PnFMissionMarvel.jpg "Phineas and Ferb Save Summer" Phineas on lead guitar.jpg Phineas and Ferb on guitar.jpg Hot dogs, cotton candy.jpg In the shade, in the sun.jpg Ev'rywhere's a rockin' view.jpg Come on!.jpg Bike ridin' down a hill.jpg Steaks sizzle on the grill.jpg You know you want some more.jpg The gang rocking out in London, England - closeup.jpg The gang atop a float in New Orleans, Lousiana.jpg Phineas wearing German attire.jpg The gang atop the Temple of Juatchadoon - closeup.jpg The gang in Singapore - closeup.jpg The gang in Antarctica.jpg And if you're wondering what we're doing today....jpg We're joining you to celebrate around the world.png The gang rockin' in their backyard.png The gang atop the bridge in the Petronas Twin Towers in Malaysia - closeup.jpg The gang atop a bridge in Venice, Italy.jpg The gang (except Buford) on logs.jpg The gang atop Uluru Rock, Australia - closeup.jpg Going old school, huh?.jpg Well, Dad has a universal video player in the garage.jpg 12 degrees northwest of the washing machine.jpg Save.jpg The Earth has moved.jpg Phineas explains what they are building.jpg One measaly rocket on one mountain.jpg That's why we enlisted the help of other kids around the world.jpg Phineas leading Candace to the control room.jpg These look like simple level controls.jpg Oh he would, but he is trending.jpg Phineas, Ferb, and the gang riding on a plane through the mountains.jpg I;m using the Ferb o graphic technology.jpg Remember when you helped us.jpg Candace reacting to the word spider.jpg Phineas and Ferb repairing something.jpg Phineas and the gang dangling from rope.png Anxiously waiting for a call.jpg I got an idea!.jpg I think there must be somethin' wrong with this program.jpg "Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars" Phineas and Ferb on a Speeder.jpg PhineastradingwithJawas.png Screenshot 2014-07-20 21.00.47 (2).jpg Screenshot 2014-07-20 23.03.26 (2).jpg Screenshot 2014-07-23 10.47.12 (2).jpg PhineasandFerbonSpeeders.png Ahamsterhabitatforwomprats.png PhineasandFerbwithJabbatheHutt.png Tattoine.jpg Capture11.PNG Capture66.PNG Phineas and Ferb with Luke Skywalker.jpg PnFTattoineHome.jpg Screen Shot 2014-05-22 at 4.43.18 PM.png PhineasandFerbmeetsR2-D2.png PhineaswithbinocularsandFerbwithsandpeoplepuppet.png Phineas holding the Death Star disk.jpg Phineasandferbmybestcustomers.png Phineas-and-Ferb-Star-Wars-post-31.jpg Tall darth handsome.jpg The Centennial Chihuahua.jpg Why'd you call it the Chihuahua.jpg Sw-littleredlightthingy.png Isabellasolo.png This is gonna be rough.jpg Planetsmudge.jpg Phineas-And-Ferb-Star-Wars1-300x200.jpg Sw-agirllikeherandaguylikeme.png What's with the hand.jpg A presence I have not felt since.jpg Wowthatisonereallyhappyplatypus.PNG Sw-runandhug.png Sw-bighug.png Sw-thisisperrytheplatypus.png PhineasFerbIsabellaandPerryStarWars.png Sw-shakehandsphineas.png Sw-shakehandsferb.png Sw-pointwink1.png Sw-pointwink2.png You must go get that disc to the Rebels.jpg Nowyouwilljoinme.png PhineasvsFerb.png BrothersBattle.jpg And it's destroyed.JPG Misses....JPG Phineas reaches for his lightsaber.JPG Phineas sees the opportunity.jpg Capture81.PNG Capture82.PNG Capture89.PNG Phineas Laughing.PNG Phineas and Ferb hugging.jpg RunningontheDeathStarPFStarWars.png Your brother's a sith warrior?.JPG He is my brother.JPG Phineas and Ferb hug Stormtrooper Candace.jpg Phineas and Ferb dancing with C-3PO.jpg Phineas dancing while Pilot Isabella watches.jpg Hey, farm boy.jpg Phineas having responded to Pilot Isabella.jpg We're not related, are we?.jpg No not a chance.jpg I only had just this one sister.jpg Pilot Isabella pulls Phineas towards her.jpg Pilot Isabella says good.jpg Pilot Isabella kisses Phineas.jpg Phineas smiles after the kiss.jpg Isabella and Phineas dancing in Rebel Let's Go.jpg Isabella and Phineas cheer Rebel, Let's Go.jpg "Night of the Living Pharmacists" We were just building a polymer de-stabilizer.jpg Listen, uh, there's something I wanna tell you.jpg Uh, it's about this patch.jpg Oh, it's one of your accomplishment patches.jpg The gang by the Rubberization Ray.jpg|Phineas introduces the Rubberization Ray. Try jumping up and down a little bit.jpg BounceNOTLP.jpg Isabella catching up to Phineas.jpg Phineas, I need to talk to you.jpg No, I really need to talk to you.jpg And I'm just gonna jump right to it.jpg The thing about that Emotional Bravery Patch.jpg Isabella hears Mrs. Feyersied screaming.jpg One second please.jpg 20.jpg 21.jpg 23.jpg 12.jpg The boys hiding from the Doof-zombies.jpg 25.jpg Phineas freaking out.jpg WorriedPhineas.jpg Rubbersuited.jpg I'm so sorry we lost track of you.jpg There's no time, we have a job to do.jpg Phineas ask Isabella now what.jpg I'm sure we'll find our answers there.jpg Isabella and Phineas running from the doof-zombies.jpg They sees the doof-zombies gang up on the Fireside Girls.jpg You can't help them now.jpg Isabella and Phineas screams together.jpg Phineas checks Isabella if she's alright.jpg Phineas checks Buford if he's okay.jpg Well that explains.jpg No self distruct.jpg|Phineas rejects the "Self-Destruct" button from Doof. Phineas sees Candace turn into a doof-zombie.jpg Phieas yells NO.jpg Phineas and Isabella hears Doofenshmirtz screaming.jpg Again with the clothes.jpg I know, what's that all about.jpg We may be the only ones left.jpg Oh no, the line's breaking.jpg If we don't make it, Danville falls.jpg Ferb, Isabella and Phineas running up the stairs.jpg Capture24.PNG Isabella and Phineas see more Doof-Zombie.JPG They sees Ferb sacrifice himself.jpg Phineas shocked after seeing Ferb transforming.PNG Isabella stops Phineas from touching Ferb.jpg Ferb, I can't just.jpg But the only way to save him is to keep going.jpg Phineas says okay, shoot.jpg Isabella runs to confess her feelings.jpg I Like You Too Isabella.jpg Phineas Misunderstands.jpg I like-you like you.jpg Gosh, I always felt....jpg A doof-zombie hand reaches for Isabella.jpg Get away from her.jpg Isabella sees Phineas get infected.jpg Phineas starting to transform.jpg Phineas tells Isabella to go.jpg Phineas starting to transform 2.jpg Isabella watch Phineas trun into Doof-Zombie.JPG Just a little foggy.jpg "Last Day of Summer" To return to the page for Phineas Flynn, click here. }} Category:Character galleries Category:Phineas Flynn